


Hatching Your Own Chocobo

by VernalSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby making, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Making Love, Older!Prompto, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernalSky/pseuds/VernalSky
Summary: Prompto confesses he wants to be the father he never had, and you're willing to help him make that dream come true.





	Hatching Your Own Chocobo

Just as Prompto and Gladio were leaving the grocery store a pair of kids zipped by and cause Gladio to drop one of his bags. He cursed under his breath while Prompto giggled. “How was that funny? The eggs are in this bag; they better not have broken.” Prompto turned away slightly guilty. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But you gotta admit it’s wonderful seeing the city restored to its former glory.” Gladio stood back up and looked around before nodding in agreement. “I mean look at all the progress that’s been made” Prompto continued. “The clear bright skies, the magnificent buildings, the return of happy families…” Prompto suddenly went quiet and looked down as if he was suddenly lost in thought. 

“What’s wrong? You still suffering from memories of the Starscourge?” Prompto suddenly looked up and stared sharply at Gladio. He was worried that he had angered Prompto. Instead, Prompto’s face softened and opened his mouth but hesitated to talk. “Come on, tell me. I’m not here to judge you.” Prompto nervously looked around for a few seconds before finally talking again. “Well, for the past few months, I’ve been thinking… with everything finally cleared up and my wife and me just reaching our 30s… just, nevermind.” He dashed to the car but before he could unlock it, Gladio stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Dude, I’m not simply a fellow Glaive. I’m also your friend, and as long as it’s not illegal, you can tell me anything.”

“I’ve decided I’m finally ready to be a father!” Prompto suddenly announced quickly. When Gladio stepped back, he was afraid of getting knocked upside the head or a long talk. Instead, he felt a hand return to one of his shoulders and squeeze. “Well, well, finally wanting to take that next big step, eh? What does Y/N think?” Oh crap; he never put much thought into whether or not you were ready, too. “Uh, I don’t really know. I never brought it up to her.” Gladio shook his head and crossed his arms as Prompto finally got his car door open. “All this ‘planning’ and you never even asked her about it?” Prompto tossed his groceries into the car and quietly got in. “Hey, look, I’ll tell her about it soon. In fact, I’ll ask her about it tonight.” He sped home praying that you were as ready as he was.

\----

It was rare for Prompto to get home before you; either he got off work early or traffic was pretty good today. You rushed through the door and tossed your stuff onto the nearest chair then strolled into the den to hug him as usual, but the moment he saw you, he began fidgeting as if he was scared. It was immediately unsettling to see him act this way. “Hey, honey, is something going on at work?” He stared up with a nervous you haven’t seen in years. “You know, Y/N, I’ve been thinking… maybe it’s time.” You felt your heart race with fear and anticipated bad news. He suddenly pulled you onto his lap and kissed you while smirking, allowing you to quickly relax. “Lucis has been at peace for almost a year and, well, we’re living a modest life now, so… maybe it’s time we finally began a family.” You turned to him with an utterly shocked expression. He brought up kids one other time during a friend’s party, but you thought he was simply playing around. “Dear, I, well... “ He wrapped his arms around you and that same uneasy look returned. “Please dear?” 

You wanted to argue but he continued pleading. “I don’t simply want to be a father. I want to be a father who celebrates their every achievement big and small, one that’ll help them with their homework and read them stories…” He began to tear up and put a hand to his face to comfort him. “I… I want to be the father I never had.” This gut-wrenching confession caused you to instantly lose the will to state your own worries about parenthood. “How long have you been thinking about this?” He looked up smirking and wiped a tear. “Um, a few months.” You couldn’t help but cross your arms. “And you never pulled me aside to discuss it?” Prompto could only run his hand through his hair and make an embarrassed chuckle. “I’ve wanted to for a little while, but you didn’t seem very interested.” It was at that moment that you felt you had to open up about your viewpoint. “Well, actually, I have been thinking about kids for the past couple months, but I doubted I’d be a good mother.” He grasped your shoulders as if you just confessed to a crime. “What’re you talking about? I’ve been with you long enough to know you’d be a great mother! You’ve got a heart of gold, you point out the best things in almost any issue, and certainly you remember helping out numerous orphans during the Starscourge.” Hearing this reassurance caused you to feel a massive weight fall off your shoulders.

“Are we finally on the same page?” Prompto looked you dead in the face for the moment of truth. “Of course, sugar.” Your answer was followed by a hug so tight you swore your spine was about to snap but he released you before it could. “Ah, just imagine finally hatching our own little Chocobo.” As you said that, he threw his head back and appeared to fall into a state of daydreaming. You decided to leave him to his imagination as you got up and was about to head to the kitchen for dinner, but then paused to ask him one last question.

“So, when do you wanna start?” He instantly snapped out of it and, instead of a verbal reply, clumsily scooped you up and ran off to your bedroom, practically busting down the door. “Geez, hon, impatient much?!” He finally put you down, only to push you onto the bed before he struggled to get out of his clothes as quickly as possible. “Oh, you have no idea. You have no idea how excited I am to finally complete our household!” You giggled as you began stripping as well. “At least let me rinse off today’s work.” Once you were nude you got up to walk to the bathroom, but Prompto pushed you down and quickly crawled on top. “Not now, honey. We need to make this happen _now_!” His look and voice told you he would not be swayed so you didn’t put up any further arguments and messed up his hair laughing.

The laughing was quickly replaced by soft gasps emerging from both of you as he carefully entered you. He sometimes liked to play rough but decided this would be a calmer night. No, this was more than just one of his gentler nights- it was a special night. It was the night something beautiful was going to be created. “Come on, dear, let’s make this happen.” This sent Prompto snapping into action. “Ouch! Hey, careful hon!” His thrusts slowed down but remained intense. “Sorry, sugar. Couldn’t help but get carried away for a second.” The dead silence of the night was quickly replaced by two voices making increasingly loud moans and grunts. 

You involuntarily wrapped around him when he started going fast again, something you didn’t want to happen after a particularly crazy night last week. “Again, slow down, honey! We got all night for this.” You jerked your head toward the bedside clock that read 12:30 AM. This time he ignored your plea. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m just so thrilled! I’ve wanted this for months and we’re finally gonna make it happen!” 

You tried protesting again, but you found yourself suddenly becoming less coherent until you were a mess of frying nerves and lewd sounds. Needing something to hold onto for dear life, you rose up just long enough to wrap your arms around Prompto, who was pistoning in and out of you as if his life depended on it. Plentiful licks and nibbles, and the beautiful sighs of each other’s names further fueled your beautiful dance until you finally tightened your hold and howled as you were overcome with that massive wave of euphoria.

It just so happened that Prompto wasn’t too far behind. “Here it comes!” he just barely to shout out before making one of the loudest cries you ever heard him make, followed by the odd and warm feeling of his sowing his seed in you before he slowly fell over beside you. “So, what’re we going to name the kid?” he whispered as he nuzzled your neck. “What? Prompto, honey, we don’t even know if this attempt succeeded.” He simply pulled you up to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “Come on, I’m certain that we’ve succeeded.” Instead of letting your afterglow guide you into sleep, you stared at the ceiling feeling uneasy. “But what if that ends up not being true?” you nervously asked. He sleepily answers “Well, then we’ll try again and again until we do succeed” before dozing off. After several minutes of staring up at nothing, you finally followed.

For the next week, you were pretty normal, except for a couple of nausea spells. However, the next week became slightly less pleasant. Your occasional rush to the bathroom to regurgitate almost everything you ate beforehand had both you and Prompto worried. Despite the almost unbearable sick spells, you brushed it off at first and continued work, but after a particularly bad work day earned you complaints from coworkers, you couldn't take it anymore and headed to the store on the way home to pick a test along with some groceries. You were shocked to see Prompto had beat you home again and your heart leapt into your throat the minute you walked through the door. Once you closed the bathroom door, he jumped off the sofa and stood next to the door anxiously awaiting results.

You walked out without the stick in hand, and he assumed that it didn't work. It didn't help that he was unable to read your face before you threw your arms around each other. "Well, you ready to hear this?" He leaned his head back and smirked. "Of course. I think I can handle any kind of news nowadays." You took a large breath and he felt like he was about to die from anticipation. "So, the stick says it's positive..." Before you could continue, he scooped you up and squealed with joy but went silent just as quickly when you jumped down. "But those store-bought tests aren't always honest. I'm going to the hospital after work tomorrow for a walk-in appointment." As you opened the bedroom door to get ready for bed, he grabbed your hand smirking. "Call me when you're heading off. I want to be there to receive the news first-hand with you." The two of you walked in grinning at each other as you prepared for bed.

You both sat in one of the offices with an arm wrapped around each other waiting for the result to come in. Instead of being confronted with the news directly, you were surprised when the doctor simply handed you an envelope that felt like it had two papers in it. The smile on the doctor's face left the two of you with hope as you left the hospital. despite Prompto taking the shortest road home, the ride felt like one of the longest drives through the city you've ever had. You had just enough time to get through the door and set your purse down before Prompto began digging through it to grab the envelope. "Calm down, honey. Let's not go crazy just yet." You pulled out what turned out to be just one oddly folded paper. As he read it with you over your shoulder, your smirks grew into grins as you read through the paper detailing that your results turned up positive.

"Oh, this is wonderful! I can't wait to tell the others!" You grabbed his shirt collar before he could reach his phone. "Hey, this is going to change a lot. Will you even be able to help care for it?" Prompto leaned against the wall still winding down from the excitement. "Of course, honey. And I'm certain Noctis will cut us some slack. In fact, he may want to occasionally visit and help us. He's warmed up to being around kids." There was virtually nothing else to say as an argument, so you nodded and dragged him off the wall to finish your hug. "So, what's next, dear? And please don't rush into too many details." He shrugged and ran a hand through your hair before pulling you back. "Okay, fine, I'll tell them in a day or two. But tonight, we celebrate!"

\---

One Year Later  
You daughter’s only a few months old and it already feels like she’s already drained almost all the life force out of you. Sure, you loved her more than life itself, but occasionally the stress and your numb, sleep-deprived brain made you question if you were fit for the role of motherhood. Fortunately, Prompto was always there to remind you that you were doing a great job. On just about any night, you would be sitting in a rocking chair just barely keeping her quiet when Prompto would suddenly walk in to help calm her. Whatever he did, it typically worked like a charm as she would either doze back off or calm down and dart her large blue eyes between the two of you. "Oh! Hello, sweetheart! You feeling better?" The sight of him waving at the baby and giving her a light kiss on the forehead always made you giggle. Given how much Prompto dotes on her, you wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up with two or three full albums before she even began preschool.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go for both fluff and smut, as well as even take a shot with the plot involving starting a family. Feedback and advice are appreciated!


End file.
